


Jurrac Shinobi

by Ryunnosuke_Aoi_07



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryunnosuke_Aoi_07/pseuds/Ryunnosuke_Aoi_07
Summary: Jurrac Shinobi (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13232124) by Ryuunosuke AoiRating: M          Category: Adventure/RomanceRelationships/Characters: Naruto U., Sasuke U., Sakura H.Summary: After the Wave Mission, Team 7 receives another mission taking them to the uncharted island of Isla Nublar. The team gets separated before landfall and discoveres that the island holds a secret of prehistoric proportions, and the powers that lay dormant within them. Join Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura as they bring the Stone Age to the New Age.





	Jurrac Shinobi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Ao3, Ryun here with my first story. Constructive criticism is appreciated and welcome, however flamers are not. Let me make one thing clear to you guys and gals, this is my story done my way. If you came here to poke holes in my story or call me trash, the door is to your left. Anyway I’ve waited long enough, enjoy everyone and stick around the end of the chapter for some notes on the story's conception.

“talking”

_ “thinking” _

**“Tailed Beast, Summon talking”**

**_“Tailed Beast, Summon thinking”_ **

“Jutsu”

**(Location)**

**Chapter I: The Island**

**(A Forest just outside of Wave)**

“Ughhhh, are we home yet?” a bored Naruto asked.

“Just because you keep asking doesn’t mean we’ll get there faster, baka!” a ticked off Sakura yelled.

“Now, now, settle down everyone, please. We’ll be home soon enough.” Kakashi said.

After completing their mission in Wave Country, Team Seven were on their way back home. Even though he was bored, Naruto was really thinking about what happened in Wave.  **“Penny for your thoughts, kit?”**

_ “I thought you were sleep.”  _

**“I was, but I sensed you were troubled. Want to talk about it?”** Naruto smirked. After the battle on the bridge, he decided to talk to his tenant. Contrary to popular belief, he was pretty nice, a bit cranky at times, but nice. He told Naruto that he was hypnotized into attacking the village by a man with sharingan eyes claiming to be Madara Uchiha. Naruto could kind of believe it, considering that Madara was the only one in history to ever control the Kyuubi, but that would have to make him ancient. The reason the Kyuubi was so mad most of the time was because 1) he let himself get controlled twice and 2) none of his previous hosts ever talked to him. 

_ “I’ve just been thinking about what Haku said and this whole mission in general. If I was stronger, I could have stopped him before he hurt Sasuke, but instead he almost died saving me. If it wasn’t for your chakra, I would have never defeated Haku.” _

**“Well, my chakra’s always at your disposal, that’s the gift of being a Jinchuriki.”**

_ “But I can only use it when I’m angry and I still can’t control it. Besides what if something happens and I can’t use it at all? I’m going to make sure to start training harder as soon as we get back.” _

**“While I admire your determination, there’s only so much that you can do yourself and learn from your sensei, especially when it comes to training with my chakra.”**

_ “You’re right, I’ll talk to Jiji and see if he can find me a master besides Kakashi-sensei.” _

Little did Naruto know, the other members of his team were thinking along the same lines. Sasuke was thinking about how Sakura had told him that Naruto beat down Haku, an opponent he barely stood a chance against. With Naruto being stronger than he thought, getting on his bad side might be a bad idea. He knew he would need to improve on respecting his team a little more, or at least Naruto, if he wanted to survive out here. Sakura was thinking about how strong the boys were compared to her and how she would need to step her game up and get stronger otherwise she would be screwed on her own. 

As they continued to walk home, a messenger bird swooped down and landed on Kakashi’s shoulder. He took the message from the bird’s ankle and read it, after doing so he turned to address his team.

“What’s up, sensei?” 

“A change in plans I’m afraid, Naruto, the Hokage has requested that we take another mission before we return.”

“And I was so looking forward to going home.” Sakura whined.

“Can’t he find another team to do it?” Sasuke asked.

“Sorry but we’re the closest to the location and all the other teams are unavailable.” Kakashi answered.

Knowing there was no way out of this, the three quickly straightened up and prepared themselves. 

“So where are we headed and what do we need to do?” Naruto asked.

Kakashi, surprised by this, replied, “Um, are you guys alright?”

“Complaining about this is going to get us nowhere sensei, this is what we signed up for.” Sakura answered.

“And if someone needs help, we’re here to give it.” Naruto added with Sasuke nodding his head in agreement.

Kakashi was impressed to say the least.  _ “Maybe they’ll make a good team after all.” _

“Ok well, we are to act as guards for a search party that are looking for lost tourists on an island.”

“What island?” Naruto asked

“Says the island is named Isla Nublar, it’s way off the coast of Wave Country, our clients will be waiting at a port 10 miles from here near the land of rivers.”

“Well what are we waiting for, let’s get a move on.” Sasuke said.

“Excellent.” Kakashi eye smiled. He then wrote a response letter and attached it to the bird before sending it away.

“Race ya!!! Last one to the port buys lunch!!!” said Naruto as he took off.

“You’re on, dobe!!” said Sasuke as he chased after him.

“Hey, wait up!!” said Sakura as she followed behind.

As Kakashi followed, he was impressed with how much more his was bonding compared to before. _ “Wow this last mission has really changed them, but I wonder how long it will last.” _

**(Gato’s Shipping Port Branch, Land of Fire)**

“Well there’s a familiar name.” Naruto commented on the sign

“Wonder who's going to take over his company with him being dead now?” Sasuke thought out loud.

Sakura just shrugged her shoulders in a “beats me” fashion. She then looked to her sensei.

“So where are the clients, sensei?”

“They should be waiting for us at Dock 5.”

Naruto looked around and spotted the sign for the dock with a large cargo ship and a large group of people standing under it. “I think that’s them.”

Kakashi eye smiled and said, “Good eye, Naruto.”

“Thanks, sensei.”

“Now, let’s meet our clients.”

They walked over to the group and Kakashi spoke up, “Excuse us, we're the Leaf ninja requested by your group.” 

Everyone turned to them and then the group parted slightly to let their leader through. He was a light skinned tall man, about 6'2”, wearing forest camouflage shirt and pants, a dark brown chunin flak jacket, black combat boots, and a brown cowboy hat. He carried a kunai and shuriken holster on his right leg and two small katana on his hip. 

“How y'all doin’? Name’s Mochizuki Isamu and I'm in charge of this search and rescue mission. You must be Team 7.” He spoke with a southern accent.

“I see you've been told of us by the Hokage.” Kakashi stated.

“I already know about you, Hatake, but are you sure your genin are ready for this?”

“All due respect sir, this is what you asked for.” Naruto said, “Plus we not only met and defeated The Demon Bros. and Zabuza of the 7 swordsmen, I managed to out smart him and got our sensei released from his water prison and beat down his chunin level apprentice. So please don’t go judging books by their covers, it could very well get you killed.” When he finished, everyone was shocked and his teammates and sensei seemed impressed.

**“Well said, kit! Even I’m impressed”**

_ “Thanks fuzz ball.” _

**“Annnnnd it’s gone.”**

“Hahaha, I like you, kid,” Isamu laughed, “Well now that you’re here, we’ll move out within the hour. I hope none of you will get seasick because it’s about ten hours to reach the island. See y’all on the boat.” After he walks off to finish the preparations, Naruto gathers with his team. 

“Well,” Kakashi started, “we’ll be off pretty soon, everyone good?” Sasuke and Sakura nodded as they had replenished their supplies at Wave. Naruto did too, but he seemed to be in thought and was taking glances at the group, specifically their weapons and gear. 

“Something wrong, Naruto?” Kakashi asked.

“You notice their gear, right? Wait, what am I saying? Of course you do.”

“Yeah, I did, but what do you think is wrong?”

“They look like they’re getting ready for a hunt rather than a rescue. Plus, you see all the cargo containers on there?”

“Maybe their hoping to catch some game while we’re there.” Sasuke said.

“Maybe you’re right, but still I think we should be careful.”

“And we will Naruto, we know as well as anyone that a C-Rank mission can take an A-Rank turn because of held back info.” Sakura stated.

“Thanks guys.” 

“Well let’s have everyone double check supplies, get what you need, then head to the boat ASAP, Dismissed Team 7.”

“Hai, sensei!”

**(5 pm, ETA 30 mins from the coast of Isla Nublar)**

Naruto was sitting in his quarters on the ship. He just got finished checking his weapons. 

_ “Maybe I should get a main weapon like a sword or something.” _

**“You’re a brawler Naruto, you like a close up fight but you fight hard and slow. You need a weapon that complements your style.”**

_ “Suggestions?” _

**“Not a sword, you don’t have the patience for that kind of training.”**

_ “Hey that’s not…Oh who am I kidding? You’re right.” _

**“Ha-ha, hey I’m just stating facts. Anyway, I’m thinking you need a blunt weapon like a club or maybe…”**

_ “A bo staff?” _

**“Yeah that could work, but don’t think training with that is going to be easy, either.”**

_ “Yeah, I know I’ll be dedicated to it, don’t worry.” _

**“Good, we’ll talk later. I sense someone coming.”**

True to his prediction, a knock came to Naruto’s metal cabin door.

“Who’s there?”

“It’s me and Sasuke, can we come in?”

“Yeah, come on it’s open.”

The door opens and in walks the rest of team seven.

“What’s up?” Naruto asked.

“Just wanted to talk, Naruto.” Sasuke answered.

“What no dobe this time?” 

“I’m trying to be nice, douchebag.”

“There’s the Sasuke I know. Creative name by the way”

“Boys, cool it. We’re serious, Naruto, we really wanted to talk.”

“I figured, but what about?”

“We need to be able to trust each other. That means we shouldn’t keep secrets from each other.”

“So what, we gonna play some truth or dare because you already know what my dare for you is go-”

“You can drop the act Naruto, you don't need to pretend around us. We know your a lot smarter than you let on and you're hurting a lot more than you show.”

“…. I don’t know what you- “

“Cut the crap, dobe. We asked sensei what you meant about your life sucking worse than Inari’s.”

“I see, and what did he tell you?”

“Quite a lot actually but there were things he said only you can tell us.”

“Well how much do you know?”

“He told us that you lost your parents the same day you were born, the Kyuubi attack; you’ve been ostracized for the majority of your life by adults, who would also tell their kids to avoid you as well. That also explains all the pranks and everything, you wanted attention because everyone neglected you.” Sakura started.

“When the orphanage kicked you out at 4, you had to fend for yourself for a year before the Hokage found you, after which, he gave you your own place and had members of the ANBU, including sensei, watch over you 24/7 until you joined the Academy.” Sasuke finished.

“Wow, he told you all that?” Naruto asked.

“It’s the reason we let you rest that morning, we thought you could use a break from us. We really had to pry it out of him, but he said there are certain details only you can tell us.” Sakura said.

“Like why they hate you, for instance.” Sasuke finished.

Naruto was now in deep thought and decided to talk to the fox.  _ “What do I do Kurama, if I tell them they might hate me like the villagers, but if I don’t they might not trust me anymore.” _

**“I think you should tell them, they already feel sorry for you since they know some of your story, don’t you think they deserve the whole picture.”** Naruto looked at his team and they sure did look sorrowful towards him even though Sasuke was doing his best to hide it. 

_ “You’re right so how should I say it.”  _ **“Seeing is always believing, kit. I have an idea.”**

After about a minute, Naruto spoke, “Okay, if you guys will trust me, I can show you why they hate me.”

Sasuke and Sakura raised an eyebrow at that, they looked to each other and shrugged.

“Sure why not, what’s the worst that can happen?” Sasuke said.

“I hope this isn’t a prank,” Sakura said.

Naruto put his hands on each of their heads and concentrated. As he did red chakra spread through his body and hands covering his friends in the aura. Each of their eyes turned red before everything went black.

**(Unknown)**

Sakura and Sasuke open their eyes and they realized they weren’t on the ship anymore. Around them was a clearing filled with grass with a forest not too far away with a clear sky. “Where are we?” Sakura asked. “No clue.” Sasuke replied. “Welcome to my mind guys.” Both of them turned to see Naruto leaning on a lone tree with orange leaves beckoning them to come over. Once the two were there Sakura stated, “I didn’t know your mind was so beautiful, Naruto.”

“It wasn’t always like this but once I realized I could change it, I chose this.”

“I’d say you chose well, dobe.”

“Thanks”

“So why are we here, again?”

“Well you see Sakura; I want you guys to meet someone.”

Suddenly, the trees in the forest started to move and the ground started to shake. Out of the forest then came a giant orange furred fox with nine tails swishing behind him as he walked. He had a collar around his neck with the kanji for “seal” on it.  **“Hello, Sasuke and Sakura, and welcome to Naruto’s mind as well as my home.”**

Needless to say, the two were so stunned that they couldn’t move, let alone speak.

Sasuke finally came to his senses and spoke, “Y-y-you’re the Kyubi, but you're d-dead.”

**“Hahaha, trust me boy I’m very much alive. This is no prank I assure you.”**

“B-b-b-but how, didn’t the fourth Hokage k-k-kill you?

**“It's very difficult to kill a Biju, Sakura. We are beings of pure chakra, the easiest way to defeat a Bijuu is to seal it away and kill its host.”**

They both turned to Naruto, who had a serious look on his face.

“Naruto, you’re the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi?”

“That’s right, Sakura. Now I want to know where you two stand on this. Do you hate me like everyone else in the village?”

Sasuke and Sakura looked down not showing their faces to Naruto. Said boy started to cry thinking he knew what their answer was going to be until he felt someone encase him in a hug. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Sakura. A few moments later, Sasuke put his hand on Naruto’s shoulder and both were shedding tears for their blond teammate, with Sakura openly crying on his shoulder.

“Guys?” Naruto asked.

“All this time, I’ve been nothing but a mean cold-hearted bitch to you and you took it and everything else the villagers dished out to you with a smile and a laugh. We should be praising the ground you walk on for carrying such a burden and keeping the village safe. I’m so sorry for everything I’ve said and done to you Naruto. I mean it.”

“Same here, man. I know what losing family is like, but you never had one, you never had anything given to you. You fought for it tooth and nail and you’re still fighting for recognition. Now more than ever you have my respect and my support as a teammate and a friend.”

Naruto let tears of joy flow from his eyes as he hugged Sakura back. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

They stayed that way for a few more moments before letting go of each other. After wiping his eyes Naruto spoke, “Thank you again guys. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

**“And me as well, the kit could use more friends and I certainly appreciate the extra company.”**

“Well we’re glad to help anyway we can since you’re probably the reason he’s still alive today.”

**“Guilty, Sakura.”**

“And as a way of apology, I would like to take you on a date, Naruto.”

“Really, but isn’t that kind of backwards as I should be the one taking you out.”

“Tell you what, I’ll cover both of you for your date. Consider it an apology to both of you.” Sasuke added.

“Wow thanks, but um I’ll have to get back to you on that answer Sakura.”

“May I ask why?”

“It’s not that I don’t like you, honest, it’s just that I have a girlfriend.”

“Huh?” both Sakura and Sasuke said as their jaws dropped at the bombshell.

“Yeah I’ve been seeing her for a few months now.”

“It’s Hinata isn’t it?” Sakura asked knowingly.

“That obvious to everyone, huh?”

“Sorry”

“It’s fine, I felt I was stupid not to see it too.”

All of them were having a good laugh about it until Kyubi tensed before the mindscape shook making them fall.

Naruto got up first and asked, “What was that?”

**“Something going on outside, time for you guys to go.”**

Naruto looked to his two teammates who nodded before Kyuubi sent them back wishing them luck.

**(Back on the ship)**

All of them awoke at the same time to find themselves in a compromising position, well at least in Naruto and Sakura’s case as she woke to find herself laying on Naruto. Blushingly Sakura apologized to him. “Very eager, aren't we?”  Naruto replied with a wink thus causing her blush to increase. 

“Hey lovebirds, a little help?” Sasuke interrupted. 

They turned to look and had to resist the urge to laugh as Sasuke, apparently, fell into a stack of spare lifesavers and his butt was still stuck in them. They collected themselves and tried to pull him out only for the ship to shift again knocking them all down. Thankfully, however, it was just what was needed to get him free, after collecting themselves once again they headed for the main deck. As they ran Naruto asked, “What could be causing this, you think we’ve run into a pod of whales?” 

“Unlikely, mating season isn’t for a few more weeks and boats like these have special seals on the bottom to keep whales away as not to hurt them.” 

“Well you sure know your stuff, Sakura.” 

“My dad’s a fisherman, taught me everything he knows.” 

They got above deck and they had to shield their faces almost immediately as a huge storm was raging with wind and rain blowing in their faces. “Okay I didn’t see this coming,” Naruto admitted. 

“I don’t understand, it was just clear a few minutes ago,” Sakura stated.

“Come on we need to find sensei,” Sasuke said. The other two nodded and began their search. 

As they looked, Naruto sent some clones to help the crew and then asked “You guys think he’s at the helm with the Captain?” 

“Maybe, it’s worth a look.” Sasuke responded. 

At the helm, Kakashi was talking to the Captain about the spontaneous storm when his squad walked in the door. “ Team, thank Kami you’re alright.”

“Hey sensei, wonderful weather we’re having, huh?”

“I was just talking to our captain about that, Naruto, please continue, sir.” 

“Like I was saying, this storm came out of nowhere, one minute its smooth sailing and the next it’s chaos. I’ve been trying my hardest to get us out of here but the best thing to do now is make it to the island as quick as possible.”

“Then we’re going to have to keep her together for you until then.” Kakashi then turned to his team “Alright our job is to try and keep this ship afloat till we reach land, is that clear?” 

“Hai, sensei!!” all three chorused. 

The three spread out helping wherever they could, tying down containers and supplies and helping the nonessential crew members below deck. As the genin were moving toward the bow, Naruto was observing the storm and something about it looked off.  **“Kit, what are you thinkin’?”**

_ “I’m not sure, but if I didn’t know any better I’d say something is flying in that storm.” _ Naruto then turns to Sasuke “Hey teme, can you look at that storm cloud with your Sharingan?” 

“May I ask why?” “Just a hunch.” Sasuke activated his eyes and looked up. “What the hell?” 

“What do you see?” Sakura asked “Naruto’s right, there is something in the storm. They look like birds, but much bigger.” 

“Summon animals, then. Just like Sensei’s dogs?” 

“It's a possibility, but who summoned them?” Before they could ponder further, a twister slammed down right next to the ship causing it to rock violently, separating Team 7. Naruto was almost knocked overboard but quickly grabbed on to the railing before he could fall into the water. He tried to pull himself back on only to have to grip it tighter as he felt himself being pulled away. He turned his head to look and his eyes widened as the small twister was now a mid-sized typhoon. He turned back around to realize that he was losing his grip. He tried to use chakra to stick, but the winds were too strong and it seemed like the winds were targeting him. He looked at the typhoon and would swear that he saw shadows moving through it. 

_ “I knew it, whatever those things are, they’re behind this storm.” _ He started slipping again and he closed his eyes, preparing for the inevitable. He felt himself jerk back as his hand slipped off but then he felt a pair of hands grab his wrists. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke holding him in place and Sakura holding Sasuke by his ankles.

“Hang on Naruto!!” Sasuke exclaimed. “Guys you have to let go or you’ll get sucked in too.” 

“No way, we’re in this together. Sakura, start backing up.” 

“Okay.” She managed to bring Naruto’s body halfway onto the ship before the wind picked up again, shifting the ship and breaking her concentration. “Shit!!” she exclaimed as she tried to regain her footing. 

Hearing his student’s cries, Kakashi came racing around the corner determined to help his students. It was all for naught as the typhoon smacked the ship again causing him to stumble and Sakura to slip the rest of the way into the air, their screams carrying into the storm. He could only stare in shock as the storm got farther away from the ship. “Kakashi, you alright?” Isamu asked as he picked up Kakashi off the deck. He looked at the retreating typhoon and simply stated. 

“No, no I’m not” as tears started to fill his one visible eye. His team had been taken from him once again.

**(Unknown Location, 6:30pm)**

**“Wake Up, Kit!!! Wake Up!!”** Naruto awoke with a start, kunai in hand, ready to fight. When he assessed he was in no immediate danger, he put away his kunai and held his head. “Okay, where the hell are we?” he asked  **“Well if I were to hazard a guess, then I would say we reached our destination.”**

Naruto took in his surroundings, he was in a large jungle of some sort, if the exotic trees were anything to go by. He noticed all the debris that crashed with him including the life raft that he tried to use to cushion his fall. It half worked, the raft softened his landing but it didn’t stop the remaining debris from knocking him out. He also noticed his clothes were in tatters, his jacket especially, and his pants were more like shorts now.  _ “Okay, adjust clothing first then figure things out.”  _

As he was fixing his state of dress he asked “If that’s the good news, what’s the bad?” 

**“I can’t tell where exactly we are and we lost track of your teammates.”** Naruto was down cast at that thought, he finally made some friends his age and they even accepted his burden. Now they were gone and who knows what could have happened to them. 

**“None of that negativity, Naruto. We’ll find them. They have a little of your spirit in them, they will survive this. But you have to believe that yourself. Okay?”**

_ “Sorry Kurama, I’m just worried.” _

**“As am I, but have a little faith in them like I said. Now first things first, we need to get our bearings. Climb one of these trees and get to the top of the canopy. According to the map you memorized, on the North side of the island should be an old volcano.”**

_ “Right and the rally point is suppose to be some old village to the south. I find our location, I find where we need to go.”  _

He finished dressing as he finished his conversation. He was now dressed with his white t-shirt with his usual swirl symbol, his orange pants shortened to become shorts, his normal sandals, and a black flak jacket he found in the debris in relatively good condition. He also loaded up with his shinobi tools as well as some scattered emergency equipment that he could carry. After securing his leaf headband he started his climb up the tree. As he climbed, he started to hear grunts and roars of some kind of large animals. “Strange, I don’t know what kind of animals make those sounds.” 

**“Neither do I, maybe they’re native to this island exclusively.”** He finally reached the top, perched himself and started surveying the area. 

“Okay, there’s the volcano so need to go in the opposite direction of that. At least it’s pretty big, the others should be able to easily spot-What the…?!” Naruto backed further into the tree as a small-crested head sitting on an elongated neck broke though the canopy to graze on the tree. A loud bellow sounded from behind the creature and it responded in kind and lowered itself back below the canopy. Naruto was stunned into silence through the whole experience. After the creature left, Naruto asked his tenant “Did you see that too or did I hit my head harder than I thought?”

**“I think I did, but there’s no way that- where are you going?”** he asked as Naruto took off in the direction of the creature. “There’s no way, there’s just no way…” He stop just before a clearing and parted the leaves of the tree to see…

**(Welcome to Jurassic Park Theme Plays)**

Small herds of Brachiosaurus moving across the clearing bellowing and calling to one another. He saw the one he encountered join it’s herd, nuzzling what he supposed was its mother, before moving on. “Dinosaurs…we’re on an island of dinosaurs..”

He sat back in the tree branch in shock. He could feel the Kyuubi's jaw still on the floor.  **“How is this possible?...This shouldn’t be possible.”**

“I don’t know, but we definitely need to find the others. I’m pretty sure that where there’s good dinosaurs..”

**“There’s bad and hungry dinosaurs. Your probably right, kit. Let’s get moving.”** Naruto nodded and took off south, not knowing there was a pair of slit yellow eyes tracking him. It’s owner gave a small, pleased growl and took off after him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And scene. Hey guys, I’m back. So onto what I promised. I actually started writing this story a couple of years ago. After procrastinating a metric ton of time in those years, I’ve finally finished the first chapter. My initial inspiration was the Jurassic Park world building app and then the Jurassic World version. In the next few chapters, you’ll see where those elements come to play as well as how different the story of the park differs from the movies. I hope that you enjoy the twists and turns that the story will take. But with that, I'm gonna call it. Shout out to my beta reader, @ISA on discord. Thanks for helping me with this chapter. See you next time and in the words of one of my favorite YouTubers, “ Whatever you get up to, I hope you have an awesome day. "


End file.
